A Writers Songbook
by WhisperInMyDreams
Summary: A collection of short stories set to songs. I don't own any of the music or characters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I had an idea recently and decided to see where I can run with it. I realized that with the vast creativeness of my mind, I usually can see some sort of story play out while I listen to music. I've had tons of ideas and lately I've been wanting to revolve them around well known characters. So, this is a collection of some of those scenarios written as best as I can describe. If only I could transmit my thoughts into movies *la sigh* but I hope you still enjoy some of my ideas.

I figure that most of these are going to include the characters from the games Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts, but I have a few television show pairings to throw in as well. Oh, and one of my new obsessions which is Fairy Tail, I plan on working with the great characters in the future.

My tastes in music is very eclectic. I have a wide variety that I listen to that can range between Classic Rock and Opera to Heavy Metal and Hip-Hop. One of my guilty pleasures is Yodeling, I love the way it sounds and have been trying to teach myself to do it. I have 6 years of vocal training and have no problem when it comes to hitting high notes, but to yodel is proving to be a little bit more tricky, ha ha. This is a collection of some of my favorites…except for yodeling (that might be hard to type)

This page is just gonna be an Author Note so I have full run of explanation for the songs. Thanks again for reading, and if you have any song requests just lemme know…I just might revolve a story around it!

Blessed Be

***I don't own the rights to any of the following songs or characters* **


	2. My Life Would Suck (Without You)

**A/N: **This is not a couple I usually ship, because for me they were always meant to just be best friends and not lovers, but for some reason I can see this song being sung between the two of them. Kelly Clarkson is by far my favorite American Idol and I love to jam out to her music! One of the perks of writing these is letting the song play on a loop, it helps me see the story better. Hope you enjoy 3

I don't own the rights to any of the characters or song lyrics.

**My Life Would Suck (Without You) by: Kelly Clarkson**

**TifaXCloud**

There was a strange quietness about Seventh Heaven as Tifa stood behind the bar and silently washed the last remaining dishes in the sink. Cloud was sitting at one of the tables on the far side of the bar with his face buried in a layout of maps and various papers littering the table. Marlene and Denzel sat at the table next to Cloud's, each coloring in one of the few books she had managed to find around town. Marlene seemed to be humming contently to herself as she smiled over her picture.

Tifa placed the last glass on the drying rack and wiped her hands on one of the towels on the countertop. She crossed her arms as she glanced around the empty space and realized that something needed to happen. Deciding that it was too quiet for starters, she spun around and walked towards the small radio that sat mounted to one of the back walls. She flipped the switch to 'ON' and smiled as a pop-rock tune started to hum from the speakers. She knew the song, which made it better. She looked over at Cloud with his face concentrated on the work in front of him and shook her head a few times as she began to sing out loud.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back _

_All you said before_

She spotted a large wooden spoon lying near one of the countertops and grabbed it, holding it to her mouth like a microphone. She saw that neither Cloud nor the children had looked up since she'd started singing, so she walked towards where they were sitting.

_Like how much you wanted_

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

She slammed a hand down on the table that Cloud was sitting at and was glad to see the look of shock on his face as he looked up. She smiled at him as she sung louder.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life…_

_Would suck…_

_Without you!_

She pointed at Cloud as she sung the last part of the line. She continued to smile as she moved around the table to stand next to him and watched as Marlene and Denzel had turned to watch them.

_Maybe I was stupid, for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

She plopped down onto Cloud's lap as she continued to sing.

"Tifa, what're you…?" Cloud tried to ask as she leaned into his face and smiled.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life…_

_Would suck…_

_Without you!_

She wrapped an arm around his neck and smiled into his eyes.

_Being with you, is so dysfunctional _

_I really shouldn't miss, you but I can't let you go_

_Oh, yeah _

"Dance with me Cloud!" She giggled as she stood and pulled him to his feet. She wrapped her free arm around his neck and felt as his hands moved to her hips, a small smile starting to appear on his face. She felt as Cloud's hands tightened on her hips and he bounced to the beat of the music with her. She held the wooden spoon out to his lips and was slightly shocked when he grinned and started singing along with her.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life…_

_(My life)_

_Would suck…_

_(Would suck)_

_Without you!_

Marlene and Denzel were jumping up and down as they smiled and danced around Cloud and Tifa.

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me, and honestly_

_My life…_

_(My life)_

_Would suck…_

_(Would suck)_

_Without you!_

When the song ended, Tifa found that Cloud was still smiling with his arms around her. She smiled back at her best friend and felt a warmth wash over her cheeks. Marlene and Denzel were both clapping and laughing.

"That was fun!" Marlene cheered as she bounced on her toes.

"Can we sing too?" Denzel asked with bright eyes.

"Of course" Tifa turned her head with a smile "But first," she held up the wooden spoon, "We all need microphones"

She watched as the children both nodded enthusiastically and ran towards the kitchen. She felt Cloud's hands leave her hips and turned her head to face him.

"You know Tifa" Cloud's voice was kind of quiet as she watched him smile at her "My life really would suck without you"

Tifa smiled back at Cloud "Mine too" She watched as Marlene handed him a large silver ladle.

"You're gonna sing too, right Cloud?" her brown eyes gazed up at him as she asked.

Cloud simply looked around at his family and nodded once.

Everyone smiled as the next song started and they all stood around each other singing and dancing as the sounds of laughter and happiness rang through the empty bar.


	3. Written in the Stars

**A/N: **This is a bit of a sad story. I really enjoy the song, it has a really pretty story behind it. I love the shipping of Roxas and Namine as both lovers and friends. I guess this can be taken as either-or. It's written as a duet between the two. Enjoy 3

I don't own the rights to either of the characters or the song lyrics.

**Written in the Stars, Duet by: LeAnn Rimes & Sir Elton John**

**NamineXRoxas **

Roxas stood nervously under the large willow tree and watched as lightning bugs blinked around him. It had been nearly ten minutes, and there was still no sign of Namine. She had called and asked if they could meet in the park under their favorite tree. Roxas thought it sounded as if she had been crying, but didn't want to question anything, so he agreed and headed out the door. The breeze was warm around his face as he had walked to the park with his hands in his pockets. He blew out a shallow breath as he stepped under the tree and realized he was alone.

He ran a hand through his hair as he looked around. He thought he heard footsteps, and spun to look behind him. "Nams?"

At last, he watched as a hand pulled on the low hanging branches and her small frame stepped under the tree. She was looking at the ground, but as she started to walk towards him her eyes looked up to meet his face.

"Hello Roxas" she said in a soft whisper.

Roxas could see the red that ran around her eyes, and the slight wetness that still sat on her cheeks. She had been crying.

"Namine. What's wrong?" Roxas asked as he reached a hand forward while he walked towards her. He was relieved that she had held a hand out and soon their fingers were interlaced as he pulled her closer to him.

He tried to look into her eyes, but she wouldn't make contact with him. Instead her eyes went back to looking at the ground. He reached his other hand out and softly placed it under her chin, bringing her head up so he could look into her swollen eyes.

"Namine?" he said in a soft voice. "Tell me what's wrong"

Roxas watched as a few tears began to fall from her eyes and she attempted to blink them away quickly. He ran his thumb across her cheek and wiped some of the wetness away. As he pulled his hand back, he watched her intake a quick breath before more tears ran down her face.

"Oh Roxas!" she let go of his hands and wrapped her arms tight around his neck. Roxas wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight to his body as he listened to her sob into his shoulder. He ran a hand down her hair in an attempt to try and soothe her.

"I'm moving Roxas" she managed to choke out between sobs.

"What?" Roxas made sure his voice remained calm as the hints of shock and confusion shown in his features. He felt Namine pull herself from the embrace as she raised both hands to her face and attempted to wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

"Tomorrow. My dad got hired as the C.E.O of the company's firm in Japan." her lip quivered as she tried to speak more calmly. "We leave in the morning and will be there for at least the next six years"

Roxas watched as tears fell in a steady stream down her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked softly.

"I couldn't" she whispered as she shook her head back and forth. "I couldn't tell you, because I didn't believe it was true. But Roxas, all my stuff is packed up and I'm getting on a place tomorrow and I'll never be able to see you again"

Her voice was shaky as she tried to stop crying as hard. Roxas shook his head a few times as he reached out and wrapped his arms around her again, holding her tight to him and trying to calm her down.

"Shh" he kissed her forehead and listened to her breathing start to become regular. "That's not true" he whispered close to her ear.

"What do you mean?" Namine asked softly as she pressed her face into Roxas' chest.

"We'll always be with each other" he said as he smiled into her hair.

"How?" she asked as her face tipped up to meet his eyes.

Roxas leaned forward and kissed her forehead once more while he ran and hand down her arm and laced his fingers with hers. "C'mere" he gestured with his head towards the opening of the willow branches. "I wanna share something with you"

Namine let herself be led through the branches by Roxas. She gasped as they stepped out in the openness of the park. The sky was full of so many bright stars. All of them seemed to be twinkling with such a brilliance that she couldn't help but smile.

"Roxas!" she said as she stood with her mouth agape and stared upwards. "It's beautiful!"

Roxas felt the smile that had spread to his face as he squeezed her hand a little. "You see those two really bright ones, right there?"

He pointed upwards to direct her vision.

"Yes"

"Well, those are gonna be our stars"

He watched as a pair of bright blue eyes turned to look into his.

"Oh really Rox? You would give me a star?" she asked with a smile as she brought a hand to her cheek.

"I'd give you the moon if you'd ask it of me" he said in a low voice as he returned her smile.

Roxas watched as Namine closed her eyes and leaned towards him. He too closed his eyes and felt her hot breath right before their lips met in a tender kiss. They stood under the stars, locked in a final kiss for a few moments before Roxas pulled his face back and smiled soft into her eyes.

"No matter how far you go, whenever you think of me, just look for our stars and know that I'm thinking of you as well."

"I'll always be thinking of you Roxas. You're my best friend, and I love you"

"I love you too, Nams" Roxas squeezed her hand again as he smiled sweetly at her.

Namine reached into her back pocket and pulled her cell phone out. "Will you sing one last song with me Rox?"

He nodded with a smile. "Anything"

Namine pushed a few buttons on her phone as she slid her fingers around the screen. " I know the perfect song" she sniffled quick, but looked up with a smile before bending to set her phone on the ground near their feet. She stood and took Roxas' other hand in hers and watched as he nodded in recognition of the song. Namine stared into blue eyes as she began to sing.

_I am here to tell you, we can never meet again_

_Simple really, isn't it? _

_A word or two and then _

_A lifetime of not knowing_

_Where or how_

_Or why or when_

_You think of me_

_Or speak of me_

_Or wonder what befell_

_Of this someone you once loved so long ago, so well_

She felt a sting in her eyes but held it back as Roxas smiled at her and began to sing the next part.

_Never wonder what I feel as living shuffles by_

_You don't have to ask me_

_And I need not reply_

_Every moment of my life from now until I die_

_I will think or dream of you_

_And feel to understand_

_How a perfect love can be confounded out of a hand _

Namine squeezed both Roxas' hands in hers as she nodded and joined him in song.

_Is it written in the stars?_

_Are we paying for some crime?_

_Is that all that we are good for?_

_Just a stretch of mortal time?_

_Is this God's experiment? _

_In which we have no say in?_

_In which we're given paradise_

_If only for a day._

They smiled at each other under the stars as the song played loud from Namine's phone. She watched Roxas' face as he began to sing again.

_Nothing can be altered_

_Oh there is nothing to decide_

_No escape _

_No change of heart_

_No any place to hide_

Namine knew the next part of the song would be a little hard for her to get through, so she smiled as she looked at Roxas and sang back to him.

_You are all I'll ever want_

_But this I am denied_

_Sometimes in my darkest thoughts_

_I wish I'd never learned _

Roxas was singing the next line again with her.

_What it is to be in love and have that love returned_

_Is it written in the stars?_

_Are we paying for some crime?_

_Is that all that we are good for?_

_Just a stretch of mortal time?_

_Is this God's experiment? _

_Oh, In which we have no say in?_

_In which we're given paradise_

_If only for a day_

_Is it written in the stars?_

_Are we paying for some crime?_

_Is that all that we are good for?_

_Just a stretch of mortal time?_

_Is this God's experiment? _

_In which we have no say in?_

_(In which we have no say)_

_In which we're given paradise_

_(Given paradise)_

_If only for a day_

_(For a day)_

When the song ended, Roxas felt that he now had a few tears running down his face. He pulled Namine into his chest and hugged her hard as she started to cry once more. Her phone lit up from the ground and she gasped as she pulled her head back to look down at it.

"It's my mom" she said softly as she stared at the phone. "I have to go" she said with a sigh.

Roxas wiped the tears away from his eyes as he watched Namine bend to pick up her phone and reply to the message. She slipped the phone back into her pocket and turned her head towards Roxas.

"Walk me home one last time?"

He watched as she held her hand out to him and he laced his fingers through hers again. Roxas nodded with a smile as he pulled her close to him and wrapped an arm around her. Namine tipped her face up and smiled to the stars above them as she and Roxas walked down the sidewalk slowly, and towards her suburban home for the last time.


	4. Words I Couldn't Say

**A/N: **This one is a little bit more of a sad story, but never the less its one of my favorite songs by this amazing group of guys. I don't listen to too much country music, but Rascal Flatts is defiantly one of my favorite bands when I do. I actually had tears running down my face as I was proof reading this while I listened to the song! (I know, cheesy right)

I own no rights to any of the characters or song lyrics.

**Words I Couldn't Say by: Rascal Flatts**

**RikuXSora**

Riku stood on the top step of his front porch and waved as he watched Sora open the door to his silver Impala and turn with a smile waving back. He could feel the sting of tears as they threatened to run down his face. Riku sniffled quick, being sure to keep the tears from spilling out. As the brunette slid into the car and waved his arm out the window, Riku felt the tightness in his face as he stared at the taillights driving into the sunset.

Once the car was out of sight, he turned and ran across the porch, pulling the screen door open forcefully so that it slammed loud behind him as he continued to run up the stairs to his bedroom. As soon as he entered the room, he slammed the door behind him and collapsed onto his bed burying his face into the pillows as he wept loudly.

Sora was gone. He had left to go to Italy on a scholarship and Riku had let him. It would have been selfish to ask him to stay, but now he would be gone for four years. Riku felt the burn in his whole face as he continued to cry hard into his pillowcase. What was he gonna do without him?

Unable to stand the sound of his bawling any more, he got up and walked over to his stereo smashing his finger into the 'ON' button before turning a plopping back down on his bed. He let out a loud sigh of defeat as he landed on his back. He was finally able to hear the songs coming from the stereo and realized that it was on a country station. He figured that Sora must have been the last one messing with his stations and decided to leave it as he lay there and felt the hot streaks beginning to dry on his face.

The music started soft, but it was something that he thought he had heard Sora sing before. He closed his eyes and focused. Yes, he knew this song! More tears began to well in his eyes as he hummed the beginning and closed his eyes and began to sing the lyrics out loud.

_In a book, in a box, in the closet_

_In a line in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on a front porch late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

_There it was at the tip of my fingers_

_There it was on the tip of my tongue_

_There you were and I have never been that far_

_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

_And I let it all slip away _

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No backup plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_There's a rain that'll never stop fallin'_

_There's a wall that I've tried to take down_

_What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips_

_So I held back and now we've come to this_

_And it's too late now_

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No backup plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_Yeah_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_I should've found a way to tell you how I felt_

_Now the only one I'm telling is myself_

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No backup plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

_What do I do?_

_What do I say?_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

"You should've just told me to stay"

Riku opened his eyes at the sound of the voice in his room as he sat up quickly from his bed.

"Sora!" he jumped from his bed and ran to grab the brunette in a tight embrace. He felt as Sora's arms wrapped tight around him and hugged him back.

Riku pulled his face back, eyes swollen and brimmed with red lines as he stared into the face of his best friend. "But…your scholarship. What about Italy?"

Sora smiled as he reached a hand up and wiped at the few remaining tears on Riku's cheeks. "It took me about two minutes to realize that I can live without going to Italy" He placed both his hands on the sides of Riku's face as he looked into his aqua eyes. "But I can't live without you Riku"

Riku could feel the smile that spread across his face as another tear ran down his cheek. "Sora, there's something I should've told you a long time ago" he said in a soft voice as he reached one of his hands up and wrapped it around one of Sora's, bringing it down so that he could hold it in front of him.

"I think the song describes it perfect, and I'm not gonna waste any more chances to tell you"

He locked eyes with the bright blue ones that were staring at him as he spoke clearly. "Sora, I love you. I always have and I always will"

Riku held his breath as he waited for a reaction. To his surprise, Sora smiled as he leaned forward towards Riku. As their lips touched, everything seemed to feel like magic. Sora pulled his head back and still had a smile on his lips. His thumb stroked soft down Riku's cheek as he spoke to him.

"I love you too. I always have, and I promise…I always will"


	5. Stupid Cupid

**A/N: **Alright, so in my mind I think this would be really fun to see! I picture Yuna as the lead singer with Yuffie and Rikku dancing in the background and singing along. It was actually something I was going to throw into one of my one-shots for Valentine's Day, but I never really got them finished. So here is the song part anyways. Enjoy 3

**Stupid Cupid by Mandy Moore**

**Yuna,Yuffie & Rikku**

The club seemed to be filled with cute couples dancing and snuggling with each other, and it was making her sick.

"Tell me again, why we came out to the club on Valentine's day, when all of us are single?" Yuna leaned over the table and shouted to her two friends over the blare of over peppy dance music around them.

"Oh, come on Yuni" Rikku smiled as she sipped from her Shirley Temple "It's not that bad"

Yuna turned her head to see the waitress bringing over a tray of refills, she nodded a thank you as another cherry coke was set in front of her. As the waitress moved away, her eyes caught a glimpse of one of the boys she knew. He was sitting at a table with a bunch of his other friends.

"You should go say hi" Rikku poked her in the shoulder and smiled. Yuna swatted her friends hand away and rolled her eyes.

"We should sing something" Yuffie shouted as she pointed her finger to the stage behind them and stirred her raspberry ice tea with her other hand.

"Ooo, great idea" Rikku clapped her hands together as she looked over at the stage. "Let's do it Yuni!" she reached over and grabbed her hand and started pulling Yuna to her feet.

"But I…" before she could protest any more, Yuna felt Yuffie grab her other hand and she was being dragged through the crowded area. She felt several sets of familiar eyes follow them as her friends laughed and started to run towards the DJ booth.

Yuna sighed with defeat as she had a song book thrust into her hands. There was no way she was getting out of this now. As she flipped open the first few pages of dingy looking paper with songs and artists listed by number she heard Yuffie ask close to her ear.

"What should we sing?"

"No sappy love songs" Yuna said with a sigh as she rolled her eyes.

"Cheer up a little Yuna, Oh, oh, oh! This One!" Rikku pointed down as she squealed in Yuna's ear.

"I agree!" Yuffie nodded and held her hand up for a high five. "And Yuna gets to sing lead" she nudged her with her elbow and winked.

"Oh, fine" Yuna said as she grinned a little at the song her friends had picked out. She handed the book back to the DJ and told him the song number and their names.

They stood off to the side of the stage and watched as the person standing on the stage finished up their song and placed the microphone in the stand. There was the sound of applause and the girls started to walk up the steps. Yuna reached for the microphone and felt a flutter in her stomach as the DJ announced their names. She watched as Yuffie and Rikku were handed mics and moved to stand behind her. She let out a slow breath as she held the microphone to her mouth and stared out into the crowd. She found the table of familiar faces staring at her, all wearing a smile, but there was one that stood out amongst the rest. She shook her head once and looked up at the large screen at the front of the stage as the song's intro started. And then;

_Stupid cupid you're a real mean guy_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_I'd like to clip your wings so you can't fly_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_I am in love and it's a crying shame_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_And I know that you're the one to blame_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_Hey, hey set me free_

_Stupid cupid, stop picking on me!_

_Get to my home, and I can't think straight_

_I meet him every moment that I see his face_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_I'm acting like love's fool_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_You've even got me carrying his books to school_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_Hey, hey set me free_

_Stupid cupid, stop picking on me!_

_You mixed me up good right from the very start_

_Hey go play Robin Hood with somebody else's _

_Heart!_

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_And I don't picture I can put him down_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_Since I kissed his loving lips of wine_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_Hey, hey set me free_

_Stupid cupid, stop picking on me!_

Yuna started to jump up and down as she smiled and got into the song. Yuffie and Rikku were doing some kind of dance in the back and smiling.

_You got me jumping like a crazy clown!_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_And I don't picture I can put him down_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_Since I kissed his loving lips of wine_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_The thing that bothers me is that I like it fine_

_(Stupid cupid)_

_Hey, hey set me free_

_Stupid cupid, stop picking on me!_

_Hey, hey set me free_

_Stupid cupid, stop picking on me!_

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stupid Cupid_

_Stupid Cupid_

When the song ended, she could hear the cheers and applause around them as Yuffie and Rikku ran up and hugged her from behind. They bowed and handed the microphones to the next group as they walked up the stage. As the girls started to walk down the steps, they noticed that there was a smiling face waiting for them at the bottom.

"That was great" he smiled as he clapped his hands a few times.

"Thanks Tidus" Rikku said with a smile. She bumped Yuna in the shoulder with her elbow and watched as she shyly pushed a stray piece of her brown hair behind one of her ears.

"Say, I was wondering' Tidus reached a hand back and scratched the back of his neck nervously "If maybe you guys wanted to join us?"

"Sure" Yuffie said with a smile. "I'll go grab our stuff. Come with me Rikku" she grabbed the blondes hand and pulled her away leaving Yuna and Tidus standing alone.

"Um, our table's over here" he held a hand out so she could step past him and she nodded with a smile. "You have a really pretty voice" he leaned forward and whispered as they continued to walk towards the table.

Yuna turned her head so that she could face him and smiled. "Thank you Tidus"

When they stopped in front of the table, Yuna waved to everyone as they all congratulated her and waved back. She watched as Tidus pulled a chair out and waited for her to sit down before he pushed it back in and sat down in the seat next to hers. Maybe Valentine's day was going to be a little better then she had thought.


	6. Just an Old Boyfriend

**A/N: **This is a song I was obsessed with in my teenage years. My friends and I liked quite a few of her songs, but I don't think she was too popular on the charts. I don't know why, but this is just the scenario I see in my head when I listen to this song. I personally don't work with the shipping too much…but I'm more for yaoi. Still, it makes sense in my head.

**Just an Old Boyfriend by: Kaci**

**Kairi**

Light blue eyes gazed out the window with tears threatening to fill them as she watched the brunette with chocolate colored spikes walk down the road. He was bouncing a basketball as he laughed and chatted with the other boys around him.

Kairi wiped her eyes quickly as she sniffled and stepped away from the window. She decided that moping around her room on a nice summer day was a waste of time. Sora had made it very clear the last time they hung out, that he just wanted to be friends with her. He had told her that trying to be boyfriend and girlfriend was just messing with the years of friendship they had between them. She grabbed her cell phone from her bed and pushed the button to dial her best friend. After the second ring she heard a familiar cheery voice answer.

"Hello"

"Selphie, can you meet me at the beach? I need to get out for a bit" Kairi asked as she slipped her toes into her flip-flops.

"Sure thing Kai" Selphie said happily into the phone.

"See you there" Kairi hung up the phone and slipped it into her back pocket.

She made sure to go out the back door, so she would remain unnoticed. As she made her way around the tall hedge of her backyard, and cut through the neighbors she started to hum a song that she had stuck in her head all the time lately. It seemed extremely fitting, given her situation and she decided to sing quietly to herself as she walked through the back streets of her neighborhood and towards the sounds of the roaring surf.

_Oooo, I see you walk the street_

_My broken heart still skips a beat_

_I hear your name_

_Inside I go insane, baby_

_Each day that we don't touch_

_Is one more day it hurts too much_

_I can't forget_

_The love that we made, but_

_Think of the moment that we're gonna meet,_

_Baby it won't even bother me_

_I'm gonna make it to the day _

_You'll be just an old boyfriend_

_I won't be thinking of you every night_

_I won't be wishing we could only try_

_It won't tear me up inside_

_Just an old boyfriend_

_Oh, no no_

_Anyone can see the love we killed is killing me_

_I'm so sad, to loose what we had, oh yeah_

_There's no doubt that I should be okay by now_

_I'm not there yet, it hurts me so bad but_

_Think of the moment that we're gonna meet,_

_Baby it won't even bother me_

_I'm gonna make it to the day _

_You'll be just an old boyfriend_

_I won't be thinking of you every night_

_I won't be wishing we could only try_

_It won't tear me up inside_

_Just an old boyfriend_

_More and nothing less_

_No more living with regrets_

_You'll never get to get the best of me_

_Cause now you'll see_

_Think of the moment that we're gonna meet,_

_Baby it won't even bother me_

_I'm gonna make it to the day _

_You'll be just an old boyfriend_

_I won't be thinking of you every night_

_I won't be wishing we could only try_

_It won't tear me up inside_

_Just an old boyfriend_

As she got closer to the beach, Kairi sighed as she turned her head and watched as Sora looked over his shoulder towards her. She heard Selphie calling her name and glanced over to see her running towards, waving her hand. Kairi smiled and waved back before she looked at Sora once more and as their eyes locked she whispered.

"You're just an old boyfriend"

She turned and ran towards her best friend who embraced her in a quick hug before they turned and started walking towards the beach.


	7. To Where You Are

**A/N: **I must admit that this is one of the more sad stories that I see. I hate the idea of Zack not being a part of Cloud's life, but at the same time it is something that has been written about many times. I love this song and even though it often brings me to tears, I still adore listening to it.

**To Where You Are by; Chloe Agnew or Josh Groban**

**CloudxZack**

Cloud walked into his apartment, locking the door behind him and threw himself onto the bed. It had been too damn long of a day and he was not in the mood to deal with anyone. His mind was abuzz with everything that he had just tried to process.

He was now a full member of SOLIDER. Something he thought he had wanted his whole life. With higher ranks, came higher benefits. He had been moved from his small dorm room that he was sharing with several of the other cadets, and now was lying across the large mattress of his studio apartment. He kicked his boots off his feet and heard the loud thud as they hit the floor. He reached his arms around a pillow and turned to his side, not even bothering to change from his uniform.

Part of him was filled with a joy for the fact that Shinra had moved him into Zack's old quarters. It was his third night in the new room and he still felt a little uneasy. He buried his face deep into the pillowcase, inhaling the familiar scent that he knew was Zack. It had been requested to leave everything just as the way it had been. Cloud couldn't bare the thought that he'd have to still go through all of Zack's belongings and sort them out.

For Cloud, the grief was still all too overwhelming. No one had any idea of the pain that he was going through. He hid it well. He was always good at keeping his feelings hidden, except for when he was with Zack. He didn't have to. He inhaled deep into the pillow again and felt as his eyes became heavy.

He was floating, lost somewhere between heaven and earth. His body felt as though it were made of air. Cloud opened his eyes to see a swirl of dark purple mixed with reds and orange as they stretched in vibrant colors all around him. As he tried to focus more on the colors, his feet landed soft on the ground. He gazed around him in wonder, taken aback by the vast beauty that seemed to surrounded him. In the distance, their was a soft voice and it seemed to be singing, he closed his eyes and focused on the words.

_Who can say for certain?_

_Maybe you're still here_

_I feel you all around my_

_Your memory so clear_

_Deep in the stillness_

_I can hear you speak_

_You're still an inspiration_

_Can it be?_

_That you are my forever love_

_And you are watching over me from up above?_

As Cloud begin to open his eyes, he felt a warm breeze brush the side of his face and could feel as his hair moved softly around his face. The voice was beautiful, and the words were something he could understand.

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile_

_If only for a while to know you're there_

_A breathe a way's not far to where you are_

_Are you gently sleeping_

_Here inside my dream?_

_And isn't faith believing_

_All power can't be seen?_

_As my heart holds you_

_Just one beat away_

_I cherish all you gave me_

_Every day_

He felt the soft breeze wrap around his body once more, this time brushing soft on his lips. Cloud felt a flutter in his stomach as his feet began to carry him forward.

_Cause you are my forever love_

_Watching me from up above_

_And I believe that angels breathe_

_And that love will live on and never leave_

Upon stopping, Cloud felt as though he was being watched, but it wasn't a threatening feeling. He slowly began to turn around, a feeling of hope in the pit of his stomach.

_Fly me up to where you are_

_Beyond the distant star_

_I wish upon tonight to see you smile_

_If only for a while to know you're there_

_A breathe a way's not far to where you are_

_I know you're there_

As Cloud turned fully around, his breathe seemed to be taken away at the sight before him. It was Zack. He was smiling with one of his arms held out, a pair of beautiful white angel wings behind him. The light from the setting sun seemed to dance off the tips of the feathers and Cloud placed his hand over his mouth.

"Zack?" he asked softly as a sob caught in his throat.

"Hello Cloud" Zack smiled and took a few steps towards him, watching Cloud continue to stare. "It's okay"

Cloud felt as a hot tear began to roll down his face. Zack wrapped his arms tight around him, and Cloud clung to him as tight as he could. He felt the softness of the feathers as they brushed away the tears from his face, Zack was stroking his hand down his hair in a soothing motion while he kissed the top of his head.

"I miss you" Cloud whispered. "I can't do this without you Zack"

Cloud felt Zack's stomach move as he chuckled softly. "I miss you too Cloud" Zack placed his hands on his face as he pulled him back to look in his eyes. "But you're stronger than you think."

Zack leaned forward and placed his lips soft on Clouds. He felt as Cloud began to melt in his arms. As he pulled his face back, he smiled soft and ran a thumb down Cloud's cheek, wiping away a stray tear. "I'll always be with you"

Cloud closed his eyes and felt as Zack's arms wrapped tight around him. The softness of his large wings seemed to enfold him, and he felt comfort in knowing that Zack was there.

When his eyes opened, he was staring at the ceiling if his apartment. He ran a hand through his hair with a loud sigh and felt a wetness on his cheeks. As he wiped the tears away, Cloud sat up to go take a shower, when he noticed a picture sitting on the bed next to him. He knew for a fact that the picture hadn't been there before. As he picked it up to take a closer look, he could smell a scent in the air that made him smile.

Looking at the photo, it was him and Zack. They were standing by a lake in Gongaga with the sun setting behind them. It had been Zack's mother that had taken the picture, and it was one of Zack's favorites. Cloud slid off the bed and walked to place the precious picture in one of the few frames around the room, when he noticed a small inscription written across the back. He turned the photo over and gasped as he recognized Zack's handwriting.

_A breathe a way's not far to where you are_


End file.
